The Garden of Eden: Part 1 of 9
by Okuu46
Summary: A fanfiction i maid on the popular book, monster girl encyclopedia. This fanfiction is going to work diffrentley from all the other fanfictions. There will be a total of 9 seprate storys from this universe, and each story will have at least one long chapter. This is part 1 of 9, The plant girls, alraune. WARNING: Strong sexaul content and language. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


**Alraune**

The Massive Garden of Eden planet was a surprise discovery by the Explorer's Guild. It was located at the very edge of the universe, and more than 10 times the size of the planet Earth. It surprised many that the planet even existed, since it was the single planet that rotated around a very young star.

After unmanned probes and then manned expeditions, it was decided that the planet was habitable, as long as compounds were set up in specific locations and had typical protections from possible dangers that hadn't been discovered. Inside these compounds, soldiers were stationed to protect the doctors and their families that lived and worked there.

Not much of the planet had been explored by the time the compounds had been established; but each one was the size of a small city and had more than 1,500 inhabitants. The compounds were set up all around MGE and allowed a large range of different studies to be done on the indigenous life, plant and animal, that was located around them.

Doctor Joseph Pendergast was a botanist located in a compound that was founded just outside a large forest, nearly the size of the African continent on Earth. Only a few samples had been investigated on the outer edges of the forest, and the plants that existed on the wide open plains that surrounded compound had already been classified. Some of the plants were already being reaped for cultivation and to help sustain the colony.

"How deep are you taking us today, Doc?" asked one of the soldiers that was waiting outside Joseph's home. It had been well known by the soldiers here that this man, single with no family to come home to, always went on the longest expeditions into the woods.

"I'm not sure just yet," he replied, turning around and locking his door. Even though there had been no theft in the compound since it was created, he didn't want anyone to see how filthy his living conditions had become. Living as a bachelor, Dr. Pendergast spent more time in his clean laboratory than he did in his home; so he spent little time cleaning the up the messes he had created during his short stays in his quarters.

"Well, I hope we aren't out too long this time," said another soldier. "My son turns 18 in six days and I want to be here when he reaches manhood."

"Then I guess we better get started," the scientist said curtly. He always wanted to do his studies in the woods on his own, but a standing order for the compounds required that every study done outside the compound, no matter how far from the walls, required at least a four man armed squad.

The five men climbed into the military rover and drove out of the compound along the well worn tracks from all the previous drives to the forest. When they reached the edge, Dr. Pendergast directed the driver to head further south, along the outer edge of the forest, for about five miles before he asked them to stop. Once parked, all five men donned their packs and began to trek into he woods.

Though the solders did not like these long trips with this particular scientist, they did admire the fact that he was always able to keep up with the military pace that they were used too. By the end of the first day, they had been able to cross nearly 15 miles of rough, wooded terrain before making camp. A few times, along the way, the soldiers suggested camping in small clearings, but the doctor had insisted on going further.

"Just as I thought," Joseph said when he came to a stop at the end of the day and dropped his pack. He was standing near the edge of a small river, looking at the water with a smile on his face. "I knew it had to be about here."

"How did you know this river was here," asked Sgt. Bell, the one with a son reaching manhood in six days.

"The way the plant life in the other parts looked, and along some of the trails; plus there were several wildlife trails in the other locations that led in this direction. So I figured the river had to be somewhere around here," he said matter-of-factly while pulling his tent out of the pack he'd been carrying. "The water should be safe, since the wildlife around here is drinking from it. We might even be able to see some of the wildlife, if we're quiet enough…and lucky."

The soldiers maintained silence in hopes of seeing some actual wildlife. Small rabbit like creatures had been seen far off in the distance on the plains; but not many other animals had been noticed in either the forests or on the open areas. The water did prove to be potable and the five men bathed one at a time while the others kept watch for possible dangerous fauna.

That evening, one soldier kept watch while the others slept, and the doctor even took a turn at watching, but during his shift, he looked at the surrounding flora and documented in a notebook which ones were blooming in the darkness. By the time the sun rose and everyone roused from their slumber, there had been no sign of wildlife in the area. They packed up their gear and began to hike in the direction that Dr. Pendergast had chosen, letting his study dictate where to go and what to study.

It was only an hour after leaving their camp that Joseph had the first sign that something was different. A new smell had come to them when the wind changed direction, and the scent came from deeper in the forest than what the scientist had marked on his map. He tried to ignore the powerful and pleasurable sweet scent, but it wasn't long before he stopped and just breathed deep the lovely perfume that was wafting on the breeze.

"What's that smell?" one of the soldiers, Pvt. Marks, asked.

"It's beautiful," said Sgt. Bell.

"Doc, shouldn't we explore where that is coming from?" asked Corporal Hyacinth.

All four of the soldiers looked at the doctor, their eyes almost half-lidded with a dreamy expression on their faces. Joseph couldn't argue with the soldier's logic, nor did he want to. He also wanted to find out what was creating that enchanting fragrance. Without a word, he crumpled up his map, shoved it into his pocket, along with a navigation machine that was created for MGE, and turned his face into the soft breeze.

All five men walked forward, literally following their noses toward the heavenly scent that led the way for them. The trees grew sparsely as they moved deeper into the forest and they were a little surprised when they found that came to an area that had seven large flowers, each one as large as the men themselves.

Only Sgt. Bell seemed to hesitate when he looked at the seven women that stood at the center of the flowers. He looked at the beautiful flaxen hair move in the gentle breeze that wafted past the flowers and right toward the five men. All of the women had turned toward the men and the noise they had been making, and now all seven faced the men, their arms wide open and the flowers lightly tilted toward them.

Joseph tried to focus his mind on the scientific study of this vision of beauty, thinking about what he was seeing and log it into his mind. He didn't want to reach for the pad and pencil he carried because he didn't want to stop looking at the gorgeous nude women that were reaching out for him and the others. He stopped, along with three of the soldiers; but the fourth, Pvt. Jones, was enraptured by the beauty that was closest to him.

Joseph saw out of the corner of his eye as the man stepped right up to the female figure and her arms slid lovingly around his shoulders and gripped the mans back. Her lips met his and he knew that the kiss the soldier and plant girl shared was intimate. As he stared at the two closest plant girls near him, he heard clothes tearing and just barely turned his head to see that Privates Jones and Marks were both in the embrace of two separate plant girls and the creatures and the soldiers were ripping off the uniforms.

Corporal Hyacinth and Sgt. Bell were soon in the arms of two more plant women as well, their own uniforms lying on the ground. The analytical part of Joseph's mind noticed that the two non-commissioned officers had actually kept their minds about them and removed their clothes before moving to enjoy the embrace of the creatures.

The scientist only noticed that he had moved toward the plant women when he felt a couple of hands start to caress each side of his bare shoulders. He looked behind him and saw that he had stripped his clothes off as he walked toward the waiting nude women. His mind was in a hazy fog of arousal as his hands worked to undo his pants.

He had walked between two of the plant women while headed directly for one that was a little way behind the others. The two on each side of him had reached out their arms and caressed his skin with their fingers, the gentle caresses driving his desires for them to rise even higher.

Looking at the woman before him, Joseph could see a little way into the flower pod that she was standing in. There was some fluid inside it, and he could make out what looked like legs that were just slightly spread apart. A guttural moan off to his side caused the scientist to turn and look at the soldiers again. He saw Private Jones standing inside one of the pods, his body pressed tightly to that of the woman, his arms wrapped around her body as her arms were around his. Their mouths were still together and it didn't appear that the private would be trying to get free anytime soon.

The analytical part of the scientist mind wondered how the private had climbed into the pod when his eyes caught the movement of Private Marks. The man had a few vines wrapped around his legs and torso and they lowered him into the pod of this plant girl. She kissed his body as he was lowered down in front of her, and Joseph noticed that her kisses were leaving a trail of sticky looking fluid along the soldier's bare skin.

Soft touches on each side of Joseph's body brought his attention back to his own situation and he looked back at the plant girl before him. She had leaned as far forward as she could and was now within reach for her hands to touch his chest. As she caressed it, the other women on each side of him had leaned farther forward and their hands were now caressing along his hips, reaching around the front and back of his body.

He felt two hands caressing his buttocks, while another two hands had reached his erection and were beginning to give it gentle strokes. He moaned and wondered why he wasn't receiving the attentions that the soldiers were receiving. He looked over and saw that the two privates were definitely fucking the flower girls, if the movements of their hips meant anything.

Corporal Hyacinth was also being lowered into a plant girls pod at the moment, his body shuddering with the attentions she was giving him during the descent. Looking around, Joseph barely caught sight of Sgt. Bell's countenance as he danced with the flower girl that held him tightly with her arms. Even the flower woman's legs seemed to have risen up some and were griping his thighs tightly.

As the scientist felt soft and smooth vines begin to caress his legs, he saw something different happening to Cpl Hyacinth's coupling than was happening to the others. As the soldier gripped his lover tightly and pushed his sex into the flower girl, her lips broke the kiss she had been giving him and she began to say something that sounded like "alraune." As the girl spoke this word like a mantra, the petals of her flower pod began to curl up and around herself and the corporal.

Soon, there was nothing to see but a large green pod that swayed on the short stem as the two bodies inside continued to mate with each other. Joseph didn't worry about what was happening to the corporal, though. His attentions were soon brought back to his own lack of loving that the soldiers were receiving and he turned to face the flower girl that was in front of him.

Joseph stepped forward, leaving the flower girls on each side of him behind and ignoring their whimpers, one of which was also saying "alarune." When he had stepped close enough to the flower woman before him, her arms quickly wrapped around his shoulders and she thrust her mouth onto his. He opened his mouth willingly, expecting to feel her tongue meet his, but he was surprised when she filled his mouth with her saliva instead.

For only a second, he wondered what that was all about; but he swallowed the extremely sweet nectar and didn't care anymore. Doctor Joseph Pendergast didn't care about anything anymore. He lost all perspective on the world around him and could only think of pleasure. His arms quickly rose around the girl and pulled her closer, sucking on her mouth as she fed him more of her nectar and aroused his body more with her nude, nubile form pressed close to his.

Joseph felt her arms around his shoulders, and he also felt what had to be her feeler vines coiling around his legs. A couple more vines wrapped around his chest, caressing his skin lightly as they did so. He felt light headed when the vine girl broke her kiss from him and he heard himself whine at the loss of that delicious nectar.

As the girl moved back to a full upright position, her vines tightened around his body and lifted him off the ground. He felt their strength as they moved him toward her pod and felt her hands take his bare feet and guide them along her body. As each inch of his flesh passed her lips, she kissed him, coating a trail of her oral fluids along the way. Where it touched, Joseph's need for her body rose higher for more.

The vines stopped lowering him down when her mouth reached his shaft. She engulfed it and took no pity on his grunt of shock as she sucked hungrily at it. The pressure inside her mouth was exquisite, and the nectar she kept there soaked through his skin and was easily absorbed into his balls.

Joseph felt them swell with fluid and then contract as his orgasm surprised him. The girl, however, did not seem surprised but only sucked harder when he began to ejaculate inside her mouth. Her head began to bob up and down along his cock when he didn't think he could give her anymore, her motions and erotic oral fluids keeping him as hard as ever.

She pulled off his cock and began to kiss up his body as he was lowered into the pod by the vines again. Soon, he welcomed her mouth to his and was elated to find her aphrodisiac saliva still flowed steadily. As her arms reached around him and his around her, he felt her inner thighs slide up the outside of his legs. She gripped his legs with hers and rose up some, sliding his cock along her smooth abdomen until it sprung free beneath her. The she sank back down, burying Joseph's dick deep inside her vaginal opening.

The woman's juices flooded his cock's nerves in an explosion of bliss and he lost any further coherent thought. His mind focused on mating with this creature as she attached her body to his and ground against him in great need. Joseph willingly met her need with that of his own, pushing up into her as she pressed down atop him. He did not care that the flower petals did not rise to hold him in, like they did with Cpl. Hyacinth. He would hold onto her as tightly as he could in hopes that they never parted.

As he plowed into her sex, it gripped his dick with increasing strength and then used that grip to milk more of his cum out of him. Each thrust deep into her body was heavenly; but when she rose up and pulled on his shaft, the erotic bliss was something of a completely unknown quality to the scientist.

He lost track of time and continued to devour her nectar as she force fed it to him from her mouth to his. His shaft plunged into her pussy over and over again; each time it pulled out caused his body to shudder in her embrace as another orgasm wracked his body.

Doctor Joseph Pendergast did not know how long it had been, but the sun was rising on the horizon as he woke up lying on the ground. He raised his head and saw that Sgt. Bell and Privates Jones and Marks were already beginning to stir. Joseph's head felt fuzzy and his body ached from far more hours of exertion than he had ever experienced before. He saw his satchel not too far away and crawled to it slowly, his head not feeling up to rising all the way up to his feet.

When he reached it, he heard one of the soldiers let out a groan and he looked over his shoulder while his hands worked on their own and pulled a canteen out of the bag. He stopped what he was doing when he saw that the two privates had regained their feet and they were looking hard at the two flower girls that had tried to seduce him. As they held their arms open for the two privates, both girls were saying the same word over and over again.

"Alraune," they whispered as their flower pods leaned toward the soldiers. "Alraune."

With each word, Private Jones and Marks walked closer to the girls as if they were in a trance. As soon as he was close enough, Private Marks, still naked from his previous episode with the flower women, leaned in and planted his lips on the woman's. His arms wrapped around her body as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The soldier's erection stood proud and ready for more fornicating as he was fed the intoxicating nectar that the women produced.

Just as Pvt. Jones reached his flower girl, Sgt. Bell had regained his senses enough to step forward and pull him away from the girl.

"Get away from them," he yelled at the soldier, knowing what the scientist had yet to figure out. "It's a …," Sgt. Bell started to yell, but his words were cut short.

The flower girl had lost her chance with Pvt. Jones when Sgt. Bell jumped in and yanked him away, but the sergeant had put himself within reach of her hands and she deftly turned him around and planted a kiss on his lips. The private had landed on his ass and looked up with anger as the sergeant took his place in the arms of the beautiful creature.

Private Jones sat up and began to rise to his feet to fight the sergeant when he knew he had not chance to be with her again as her feeler vines coiled around the sergeant and lifted him off the ground. The private sat back down and watched at Sgt. Bell was pulled into the full embrace of the flower girl.

Joseph watched both flower girls take their men into their pods and remembered the ecstasy he had felt in the loving arms. He looked around and saw that the four flower girls he and the three soldiers were laid over the tops of their flowers, their eyes shut and their mouths partially open, as if they were sleeping. He also saw a pod sitting atop a short, but apparently very strong, stalk that moved a little at a time.

Joseph watched it, trying to remember why this was so significant; and then he remembered. Turning his head around, he couldn't see Cpl. Hyacinth anywhere and the movements of something inside the pod looked like it could be two bodies pressed together in the small confined space.

"Alraune," a female voice said, grabbing Joseph's attention. He looked over and saw the petals come to a close just above the flower woman and Pvt. Marks. The flower woman that was fucking Sgt. Bell was speaking the word again, over and over.

"Sergeant Bell," Joseph yelled, trying to get to his feet. "Get out of there." He saw the flower petals curving up already and could only make out the upper chest of the sergeant and flower girl. "Sergeant Bell!"

"Alraune," the man moaned as he thrust his hips up into the pussy that was giving him such blissful pleasure. The petals rose all the way to the top and closed up with both the flower girl and Sgt. Bell grunting the word together. "Alraune."

Joseph reached his feet and walked unsteadily toward the just closed pod. He put his hands on it as the stalk at the base began to stiffen and raise it off the ground. Soon, the base of the pod was level with the doctor's waist and leaned his head against the soft exterior and pressed his ear to it. Inside the confined space, he could hear the creature hear the two moaning into each other as they continued to mate.

"Doc?" mumbled Pvt. Jones behind him. "What happened, Doc?"

"I don't know," Joseph said, stepping back from the flower. He watched the feeler vines rise up and begin to wrap around the closed petals. At first, the doctor thought the buzzing sound was coming from the flowers as their feeler vines wrapped tight around the couples fucking inside them; but the buzzing continued and increased in decibel after the vines came to a stand still.

"I don't know what happened, Private, but I have a feeling it's about to get a lot worse," Doctor Joseph Pendergast said, looking into the woods on the other side of the flower women.

To be continued...with Honeybees.


End file.
